


reach out to me tonight

by rhodeytony



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Light Angst, Love Confessions, M/M, Night Terrors, this is me: projecting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-04 21:28:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17312177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhodeytony/pseuds/rhodeytony
Summary: This mission fucking sucks. Napoleon has nightmares. There’s some pining, but it’s all mutual.Or; Napoleon has a nightmare and Illya comforts him. Kinda.





	reach out to me tonight

**Author's Note:**

> hello!! it’s me, once again righting a whole thing at 6am! i’m sleep deprived and tired but um... enjoy!!  
> unbeta’d! all mistakes are mind!

This mission was a nightmare. It was brutal and limit pushing to the point to where it made Napoleon nauseous, he couldn’t even look at the files or read any of the new data. This mission was just absolute shit and he knew it would be the second it was handed over to them. 

Waverly had looked pale when he was giving them the case, like he’d seen a ghost or something but nevertheless pushed on. He handed them each a manila folder with information on the operation. As they all began to look through it, Gaby yelled out in disgust, threw her folder on the ground and jumped out of her chair which knocked it backwards. 

“Teller, I know this case is… I don’t have a word for it, but I need you to keep your cool. This is important. Please,” Waverly had said, the distress and discomfort evident on his face. 

Gaby had left the room. It was a bit much. This mission was going to be tough for the three of them, they all knew it.

The guy they were looking for was named Einrich Helgert, a German scientist who was doing human experiments. The results were horrifying, things straight out of nightmares. Helgert was a famous doctor at the height of Hitler’s reign not only for his experiments but his fantastic medical knowledge and ability. A real sick freak.

Napoleon and Illya stayed till the end of the briefing, both feeling queasy and numb by the end. This man was terrible and they both wanted to put a bullet through his head. To kill this horrible man in the most violent and painful way possible. It was just all so unfathomable how a human being could do this. 

They packed and boarded the plane, headed straight for Germany. The ride was silent and grim, reminding the three of the contents of this mission and the risks. This was going to be their toughest mission and their most challenging — physically, mentally, and emotionally. 

After landing, they settled quickly and met up with German intel. The German officers seemed uncomfortable but relieved to be handing the case over to someone new. Someone other than them, men with families; children.

Their hotel was a two bedroom, one for Gaby on her own and the other for the two men. Apparently, whoever had organised for the room had forgotten to specify that their needed to be two twins in one of the rooms. Both rooms had one queen sized bed. 

Napoleon and Illya looked at each other, then the bed, then each other again. 

“I’ll take the couch,” Illya volunteered.

Napoleon shook his head. “Peril, we will share this bed like men. Neither of us are sleeping on the couch, that’s childish.” Illya nodded and mumbled about how he was going to get ready for bed. Pulling his toiletries out of his bag, he went into the bathroom and closed the door.

Napoleon went straight to the minibar and made himself a drink. 

Napoleon telling Illya they would share a bed… He patted himself on the back for his bravery, knowing that he wasn’t doing this for his comfort or for his pride but for the fact that he had a very big crush on the Russian agent. 

It had developed in their second year working together and now they were ok their forth. Napoleon took every opportunity he could to be close to the taller man— small things like sharing a bed, being forced to hold hands, eating dinner out together for the mission. He reveled in these things and he felt— no, _knew_ — that Illya didn’t feel the same.

He was so lost in thought he didn’t realise he was on his third vodka when Illya had came out of the bathroom in his pajamas, plain white and red. Nothing special. He looked cute to Napoleon though. 

Napoleon finished his drink and got himself ready. Brushing his teeth, going to the bathroom, changing into his nice pajamas (silk ones, a gift from Gaby) before he had one last glass of vodka. He got into bed next to Illya, both of them lying on their backs and staring up at the ceiling.

“Well… Goodnight, Cowboy” Illya whispered, saying it just loud enough for Napoleon to be the only one to hear it. 

Napoleon nodded. “Goodnight, Peril” he said, before turning on his side and turning of the lamp that sat on the desk by the bed. He felt Illua turn on his side, too. Now they were back to back. 

In the dark, Napoleon listened to the sound of Illya’s steady breathing as he himself started to drift off into sleep. 

_It was dark. Napoleon didn’t know where he was, but all he could see was that he was standing in front of a glass looking into a room. The room was dark, he couldn’t make out anything when suddenly… The lights turned on. There, in the middle of the room was Illya, strapped to a chair with wires running down his arms and a contraption on his head._

__

__

_Napoleon didn’t know what to do. He felt frozen in place. Unable to move so he could save Illya._

__

_It was the chair from the Vinciguerra Affair. The one he had been strapped into and tortured in. He felt his heart jump into his throat as a lever somewhere was pulled and Illya started to convulse. Napoleon let out a scream and started to bang on the glass window—_

“SOLO!” Illya screamed, shaking Napoleon’s shoulders. Napoleon opened his eyes and sat up, cold sweat pouring from his face. He was breathing heavily as his adjusted to the dark hotel room, making out the shapes of mundane and everyday objects, not torture devices.

“Solo, are you okay? You were having nightmare. You… You kept saying my name…” Illya said, looking at Napoleon with big blue eyes filled with worry and nervousness. Illya seemed to be in fight or flight mode, not knowing what Napoleon’s mental state was.

Napoleon’s mental state was cracked. As he opened his mouth, he felt like he was going to throw up. Napoleon turned over the side of the bed and dry heaved for a couple of minutes before he realised nothing was going to come out. 

“I-I dreamt that you… You were in the chair, Kuryakin. Not me, you! And I couldn’t get you out, I couldn’t stop the shocks, I couldn’t- I couldn’t save you!” Napoleon gasped, his heart beating a mile a minute. He felt so vulnerable and so open, sharing this. Especially with Illya, someone he’d been infatuated— maybe even in love— with. 

Illya nodded and did something unexpected— He pulled Napoleon close to him and held him. He ran his finger through the hair at the nape of his neck and laid his cheek on top of Napoleon’s head.

“I have those nightmares too, Cowboy” Illya croaked, his voice scratchy. “I dream that we are in that dark place and that you are in that chair and that it’s not Rudy electrocuting you but that it’s me. And that I can’t stop. It hurts me so… so much, to think about hurting you like that. I couldn’t live with myself.” 

Napoleon buried his face in Illya’s chest, taking in his word and smell. It was all so much. His sense felt heightened and he was still gently held by the bigger man.

“Napoleon, I have something to tell you. I can’t keep it from you, you are my friend. My best friend. Gaby has been helping me say it.. I think now is as good a time as ever,” Illya let out a shaky breath before continuing,

“I’m in love with you. I have been for some time now and I don’t know. If you don’t feel the same way that’s—“

Napoleon cut him off with a kiss. It was light and soft, just a small kiss. He pulled back fast to gouge the blonde’s reaction.

Illya just sat there, blank face on his look. It took a minute before a small smile blossomed on his face and his cheeks tinted pink. 

“Does that mean you feel the same?” Illya asked.  
Napoleon nodded.

Illya put his hands on either side of Napoleon’s face, pulling him in for a kiss. This kiss was deep, their lips moving together in sync. Napoleon licked along Illya’s bottom lip, gaining the go-ahead for him to out his tongue in Illya’s mouth. 

They sat like that, Napoleon in Illya’s lap just kissing and not being able to get enough of each other. 

Napoleon was the first to pull away, taking in deep breaths of air. 

“We need to go to sleep. We do have a criminal to catch,” he said, his lips swollen and deep red while his cheeks were pink as ever. Illya looked the same, with blown pupils and swollen lips. God, Napoleon wanted to kiss him more. 

“Come on, then” Illya said, wrapping an arm around Napoleon’s waist and dragging him down onto the bed. He didn’t let go.

Napoleon took this as an invitation to cuddle into the Russian, holding his hand and fitting himself with the other man’s. Their bodies fit together perfectly. Like the missing pieces of a puzzle. 

“I’ll be right here for you, Cowboy. Don’t be afraid to dream. I love you,” Illya whispered as he leaned over and flicked off the lamp. Napoleon listened to Illya’s heart beat, the practiced rhythm lulling Napoleon to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope u enjoyed this small little thing I wrote just to satisfy myself and ma craving for more napoleon who is plagued by nightmares. i love it so much. seeing him hurt and then getting comforted... baby! ANYWAY! i hope u enjoyed pls leave comments and kudos!! thank u <3


End file.
